Made in China
by cancanchicamg
Summary: The girl that always sits in the back of the room, Ina, decided to get people to notice her. When she thinks of asking out Gordo, will it work, will it fail? What will she do?
1. Default Chapter

Hola obsessed fan fiction readers! I am cancanchicamg, and I'm going to write you a fanfiction! Aren't you happy? Well, if you don't like this one, read one of my other fanfictions.( If you read How I Got Here, review, because I want to write the next chapter!) I don't own Lizzie McGuire, but I do own the Asian girl, Ina Flores. This chapter is her POV!  
*****  
Chapter 1: Who I Am  
I am Ina Maria Flores. I am fifteen years old, and live in Hillridge, California. I am a sophmore at Hillridge High, go panthers! I sit in the back seat of the first row in every class I take. I like it because the teachers never call on you if you sit there. No one ever really notices me. I enjoy not being noticed, or do I?  
I don't do sports or clubs, but I get all A's, and nobody cares. In all honesty, it sucks. I want to be anyone! Kate Sanders, Veruca James, Claire Miller, Miranda Sanchez, or her. The girl who the one I adore is in love with- Elizabeth McGuire. All I want is for David to know I am there, for him to realize that Elizabeth is not the only female who may like him.  
I am more worthy of David. In China, parents of the bride would choose. My father said he would let me choose, but here in America... It's ludacris! The men choose a bride that they date! I can't stand the one sex domination of it all! I will do something about this- I will date David Gordon, and he will love me, and I will marry him!  
But, in case this doesn't work, I must seek a plot of revenge. I must think of a person who would harm someone in case I get into a bad sitch. Oh, I am even using their slang words! Oh well, one must be prepared to know if she shall be rejected. Though, David won't reject me. Mother knows, and she says that he does like me, but is too shy to ask me out. I don't kniow whether I should believe her or not, but I believe she is always correct, and shall be again.  
I will ask the one person who is my friend to help. He will always help me no matter what. I will talk to him if it doesn't work.  
*****  
What do you think? Review! I'm not going to tell you who HE is, so don't bother asking! OK??? 


	2. Beginning to Get Noticed

Ello readers! Have you enjoyed my story so far? (People: Yes, Meredith!) Good. Well, this next   
chapter includes some language. Alternating POV's. La cucaracha la cucaracha, I don't own   
Lizzie McGuire. La Cucaracha la cucaracha. I don't own any references to the show. Ole!  
*****  
Chapter 2: Beginning to Get Noticed  
(Ina)  
I had decided to sit closer to the front. I got called on in Mrs. Dereks' Lit class.   
Everyone looked at me. Even David, he smiled at me. He noticed me. Maybe I should sit closer in   
all of my classes I have with him. I have decided to consult Elizabeth about David. I need to   
know what kind of girls David likes so I have more of a chance.  
I have also considered asking Miranda. Whether either of David's friends agree or not,   
it's up to fate.I can't take not having David like me anymore. I will find out what he wants,   
be it, and ask him out to the new teen club- Bang!  
(Gordo)  
I had never really known that Ina was in my class until now. It is rare for her to ever   
sit close in any of her classes. I noticed that she was staring at me. It was freaky because   
she doesn't really know me. Have I even talked to her since seventh grade? I don't remember her   
signing her yearbook. No, I did. Right before the class picture, and Lizzie kissed me. All I've   
said to her since eighth grade is "sure". I need to talk to everyone. Tomorrow, I'm going to   
eat lunch with her.  
(Ina)  
I got an e-mail from David last night. He actually spoke to me! I'm never going to get   
over this.  
Well, Larry said he would help me if David says no. He says he'll kill him if he does.   
Larry is so sweet, he is my one, true friend. I just hope David will say yes.  
(Larry)  
My love is in love with another. Ina loves Gordo. How could this happen? I should've   
asked her out last year, and I probably wouldn't be in this damn mess. If Gordo says no, I can   
kill him, and ask Ina out. It's a plan.  
But, what if he says yes? No, he loves Lizzie, and she loves him back. So, Gordo will   
say no, I can kill him, get head from Ina, and the world will be in order.   
I love her so much. And if she get's hurt, she'll come to me, and I'll have my chance   
to be with her. There have been many nights spent when I just imagine us making love. Her soft   
skin against mine, our lips touching... It all was a dream, but if my plan works, I can make it   
a reality.  
*****  
Now you know what to do. Sit down in your thinking chair and think... wrong thing! Now you know   
what to do, come on now ya'll and REVIEW!!! 


	3. A Plan That Didn't Work

Well, thanks for the reviews! This is a very interesting chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lizzie McGuire as much as I own the items I haven't paid for.  
*****  
Chapter Three: A Plan that Didn't Work  
(Ina)  
That morning, I spent hours getting ready, to make sure I looked perfect for David. This is so exciting. I've always imagined what it would be like to eat with him. I'm living my dream, I'm going to eat lunch with the one I love  
He is a scoundral, an absolute scoundral. He invites me to lunch, then, he makes a fool of me! I sat down, said hi, and made conversation. Well, it so happens that girls are not permitted to ever make a move on a boy, for I have been mocked all day. Damn that David Gordon. One second, we're talking about our Lit homework, the next I kiss him. He gives me this look as though I had been hit in the head with bricks.  
"What are you doing?" he says to me in this angry tone of voice.  
"Well, I wanted to know if you would go out with me," I replied. He just burst out laughing.  
"I am dating Lizzie, didn't you hear about that?"  
"No, but in China, you're allowed to have more than one wife."  
"Ina, look around you. Does this look like China? No, you're in America, and I have a girl friend," he replied as he walked away. The people are stared at me, laughing. This is what I wanted, I thought. People are noticing you now, Ina.  
I walked over to Elizabeth's locker, where she was talking to Miranda. I pulled a piece of her hair, and threw her to the ground.  
"Elizabeth McGuire, I hope you're happy. You ruined my life, thanks a lot!" I said as I stormed off.I heard her say huh?  
I hope Larry does really kill David, for he has caused more hell in my world in a matter of minutes than anyone else could in a lifetime.  
(Larry)  
"Oh, Larry, he embarrased me so much," cried Ina as she burst through my bed room door.  
"Ina, it's okay. He's a jerk. If he can't see what a great person you are, then he's not worth it," I said taking her into an embrace.  
"Let's make him jealous at Jen's party tonight," she whispered seductively.  
"You know it," I replied.  
We arrived at the party, Ina on my arm, and we took a seat near Gordo and Lizzie. They were talking about what an idiot Ina was. She was doing her best to distract him for some small pay back. She put her legs in my lap, layed her head on my shoulder, and occasionally kissed my neck. We had our fingers laced, and it was like heaven. Then, a slow song came on. All the couples walked out. Me, being my suave, debenair self, asked Ina to dance.  
I held her so close. I was getting the worst, and most obvious, boner in my fifteen year life time. I decided to tell her right then how I felt.  
"Ina?" I whispered.  
"Yes, Larry," she said as she looked up into my eyes.  
"I...,I love you with the fire of one-thousand suns." She looked at me, smiled, and kissed me. Her soft lips against mine felt wonderful. She caressed the back of my head, and kissed me more passionately than I've ever been kissed.The song began to end, and couples began to go to empty places on the floor.I started to lead her towards a bed room, but she stopped me.I thought all hope was lost, until she said:  
"No sex until David is dead."  
"As you wish," I replied and kissed her.  
*****  
What an amazing chapter! Isn't it just so good?? Anyway, review plz! 


	4. A Slow, Painful Death

Thanks for 4 reviews you guys! Wow, you really like this story. *rolls eyes*. This chapter is why it's horror-partly. Enjoy chapter 4. Oh, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, I only watch the show, and I don't own the T.V. I watch it on! This is about 3 days after the party.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4: A Slow, Painful Death  
  
(Larry)  
  
My love for Ina consumed me, and I would soon get rid of the one who screwed up my chances with Ina the whole time. He is going to suffer so much. These past days have been spent finding a way to kill him. I thought poison, but it didn't seem painful enough. This morning it   
  
hit me. I would stab him. He isn't fast, and he wouldn't be able to ward off my blows. I have it all planned out.  
  
*~**~The Next Day~**~*  
  
I rang his door bell. I told him I would be coming. He answered the door.  
  
"Hey Tudgeman.Come in," he said to me.  
  
"My name is Larry. Are your parents home?" I asked.  
  
"No, why?" I stuck a cloth with sleeping gas on it over his nose, and he passed out.   
  
That was almost too easy, I thought to myself.  
  
I took him to a secluded area in a dump. I waited for him too wake up, and after twenty minutes of waiting(after he got to the dump) he awoke.  
  
"Tudgeman, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"You have hurt my one true love, you destroyed my chances of making love with her, and you never appreciated me, bitch," I said as I pulled out the mechetti my uncle gave me. I raised it over my head, and stabbed him. He let out an ear piercing scream, and I stabbed him   
  
again. "Now you know the pain she suffered,"I said as I hit him once more. He died minutes after.  
  
I stuffed him in a garbage bag, and went over to the Flores house. Ina answered the   
  
door.  
  
"Is he dead?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, he's right here. What do you want me to do with him?"  
  
"Put him on the McGuire front step, ring the door bell and run."  
  
"Anything for you," I said as I brought her close.  
  
"You won't enter me until the deed is done."  
  
"Can't I have a piece?" I asked. She smiled, and kissed me hard. She kissed me like she   
  
really didn't want to.  
  
(Ina)  
  
I hate having to play him like that. I know what he wants, but I don't want to give him it. I feel so dirty.  
  
"I'll do as you wish," he told me.  
  
"You'll get what you want when you get back," I replied. I feel like a slut, giving Larry his sexual pleasures for killing David.  
  
Come to think of it, I enjoy kissing Larry, and the fact that we are going to make love. So maybe it's not being a whore, maybe it's being slow.Who knows, maybe I'll like it. Or maybe the feeling of guilt will grow.  
  
(Larry)  
  
I have pulled up to the McGuire house. I had been here before. I took Lizzie on my first date, and now, I was going to seriously piss her off. Wow, that makes sense. I carried the garbage bag containing Gordo, and placed it on their door step. I made sure no one was   
  
looking, rang the door bell, ran to my car, and drove. I went down a few blocks, stopped the car, and heard a scream.  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
My Gordo is dead. Someone left his body at my door. My God, who would do this? I need to use my Nancy Drew techinques to figure out who did this. It was probably someone who hated both of us. Angel, Veruca, Kate? Who! I must know who killed my beloved! 


	5. Fun In Hell

Chapter Five: Fun Into Hell  
  
(Larry)  
  
I walked back to the Flores house in hopes Ina would finally agree to  
  
me. She was sitting on the porch when Larry walked up.  
  
"I've done the deed. Now will you do your end of the deal?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you think I'm out here?" she asked as she walked down the   
  
stairs  
  
of her porch.  
  
"Parents home?"  
  
"Not until dawn," she said putting her arms around my neck. "Take me   
  
to  
  
the stars, Lawrence." I picked her up, and carried her into the house.  
  
She threw herself on me, and began trying to unbutton my shirt.  
  
"Don't break the buttons." Then she stopped.  
  
"Is that all you can say to me? Don't break my buttons? I'm about to  
  
award you sexual pleasures, and all you care about are your buttons?"  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"I don't love you. I don't even like you in a way other than   
  
friendship.  
  
Don't you see? I used you to kill David. If you left DNA, the blame is   
  
on  
  
you. The consequences for homicide are large. You think I want to die?"  
  
"Well, I killed one person today, I might as well make it an even   
  
two,"  
  
I said as I pulled out the bloody machete from Gordo's murder. She ran   
  
to  
  
the back of the house, I had no idea where.  
  
(Ina)  
  
I'm in a situation now. Larry is about to kill me cause I pissed him  
  
off. It's either my death or his, and I'm too young to die.  
  
I ran to the closet of my father, and pulled out his gun. I ran out   
  
into  
  
the backyard, in hopes of luring Larry. I heard his footsteps, and had   
  
my  
  
gun ready to fire. He walked out my back porch, and I shot. After the  
  
fire was shot, and I was sure there was a wound, I threw the gun under  
  
the porch.  
  
Larry said one more thing before he fell to the ground in death. "Go   
  
to  
  
hell, you bitch."  
  
*****  
  
DUNDUNDUN!!! What do you think?? Review! Sorry so short! 


End file.
